


The Potted Plant

by too_sinful_for_my_main



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnotism, I'm not sure what to tag this as but someone gets fucked by a plant, Mind Control, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_sinful_for_my_main/pseuds/too_sinful_for_my_main
Summary: Liz thought the plant was perfect. It matched the decor of her room and made the whole house seem more homely. But why was it glowing...?





	

Liz smiled as she arranged the potted plant in the corner of her room. She’d never seen anything like it at the nursery, but the odd colors and size of its flowers had immediately caught her eye. She would have asked the lady working there, but she seemed a little lost in thought. 

Well, at least it matched her room perfectly. Satisfied with the look of it, she went to get her shoes and go out for the evening.  
The moment the door shut, its leaves began to unfurl.

\---

It was late when Liz got home. She slouched to her bed without giving the plant a second glance. She went through the motions of undressing to get into her pajamas when she heard the sound of something shifting behind her. Slowly, she turned around and gasped.

In the center of the plant was a massive purple flower, glowing almost hypnotically. Long, thick tendrils had slithered out of the pot, like vines or almost tentacles. Her hands, having previously been pulling down her pants, fell limp at her sides and her pants dropped to the ground. She couldn’t take her eyes off the flower…

She stumbled forward, her movements sluggish. The closer she got to the flower, the warmer she felt inside. It was getting harder to think… All she could think of was the flower… and the growing heat inside of her.

The vines slithered closer to her and wrapped around her arms and legs. With a gentle tug, she was brought to her hands and knees. The flower filled her sight and her mind. Liz moaned and spread her knees apart. Vines began exploring her body, finding all its sensitive spots. Two slithered over her nipples and began tweaking them as they found it made her shake with pleasure. 

Thin vines, no thicker than a q-tip, slid into her ears and her eyes rolled back into her head. She began panting and bucking her hips mindlessly. The vines toyed with her brain and removed all thoughts except those of sex and her new purpose: to be fucked constantly by her new master, and to spread her master all across the world. 

A thick vine slid up her thighs and teased her asshole. With a squeal, she bucked back and was rewarded with it slamming into her. She moaned in bliss and began rocking as it thrusted in and out of her. She should have split at its entrance, but she was too relaxed and aroused to care.

As Liz panted and drooled and rocked with the vine in her ass, another one teased her sensitive pussy. Drawing a scream of pleasure from her mouth, it shoved its way in and began pumping in and out of her in tandem with the other vine. She felt like her brain was melting, which, in a way, it almost was. A vine began thrusting between her breasts, which felt hypersensitive just like the rest of her body.

It wasn’t long until she came undone. With an almost animalistic howl of pleasure, she came. But the vines didn’t stop; in fact, they seemed to speed up, using her now limp body as if she were nothing but a toy. A dumb smile spread across her face as the vines fucked her to orgasm again. She loved her master…

\---

She woke the next morning, sticky from her own cum and the plant’s sap. She’d passed out after a countless amount of orgasms, and she felt limp and used. She sat up weakly and looked down. A smile spread across her face as she saw her cunt had been covered with a small cutting of the plant. Her head rolled back a bit and she moaned hoarsely as a single vine fucked her slowly. It wouldn’t be outwardly noticeable unless she dropped her pants, and she wouldn’t be doing that for anyone but her master anymore.  
Liz stood with shaky legs and began to dress herself. She had to leave immediately and tell people to buy this new plant… It’s what her master wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nasty and self-indulgent. Thx.


End file.
